


A Stolen Moment

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Child Warlock Dowling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Humorous Ending, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sneaking Around, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Warlock Dowling is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: “You’re right. This isn’t going to work,” groaned Crowley as she attempted to resume kissing Aziraphale only to knock her head against the shelf above her. "Let's head out into the trees."“But the stinging nettles . . .”“If you actually knew how to garden, they wouldn’t be a problem.”Nanny Ashtoreth and Miss Francis have their little trysts at night.  When the broom cupboard proves too crowded, they head outside to a place they can't easily be seen or heard.  But they aren't the only ones up.  Their noise has awakened Warlock, who hears the racket they make sneaking around.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 45
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts).



They were crammed into a convenient cupboard on the ground floor of the Dowling’s official London residence fraternizing with each other in ways their employers wouldn’t approve of in the slightest. Right now Aziraphale was trying to squirm her way into a more comfortable position that didn’t involve a broom handle poking uncomfortably into her back during this most intimate of moments. Crowley was growling in frustration as she held Aziraphale’s hands above her head with one hand while kissing her passionately and feeling her up with the other.

“This isn’t working, my dear.”

“It’s going to have to. My bedroom’s next to Warlock’s and you’re in the servants’ quarters next to the chauffeur who loves to listen in. That idiot has some strange lesbian fantasies going on. Probably thinks one day we’ll allow him to be the meat in our sexy sandwich.”

“Crowley!”

“Sorry. Budge over that way. It might help.”

Catching the bucket that Aziraphale knocked over before it hit with a clang, Crowley hiked up Aziraphale’s dress and pushed down her lacy knickers to reach what she wanted inside. Rattling occurred as they both tried to get comfortable yet again. Crowley wished she could perform a miracle or two, but she refrained from those for reasons of safety. Hell may not have cared that much how she used her powers, but she still could be tracked and it would not do to be caught in the company of an angel, much less in such a compromising position with said angel.

“You’re right. This isn’t going to work,” groaned Crowley as she attempted to resume kissing Aziraphale only to knock her head against the shelf above her. She rubbed the small bruise she felt forming that she would risk healing later. “Pull up your pants. Let’s head out into the trees.”

“But the stinging nettles . . .”

“If you actually knew how to garden, they wouldn’t be a problem.” Crowley was straightening her own skirt as Aziraphale made herself proper. “Besides, we know what it looks like now. And you can grab a blanket from your room. Meet you out there in ten minutes.”

With a kiss that would remind Aziraphale what was coming soon if she hurried, Crowley looked out into the hallway then indicated to her partner it was all clear. Aziraphale scuttled out quickly, leaving Crowley alone to cool her heels for a minute or two before sauntering off as if nothing was going on. She checked the hallway for any stray insomniacs then slipped out the back door, making for the copse of trees where they had trysted on occasion before.

Aziraphale waited there for her, an absolute vision with her curly blonde bob and beige dress with a tartan belt overlaid with a light blue cardigan that shone in the moonlight. Crowley stopped to appreciate the angelic picture presented, complete with Heavenly glow that took her breath away. If they got through this Apocalypse mess in one piece, she promised herself she was going to pamper Aziraphale for the rest of eternity.

A tartan blanket was laid out below a tree hidden from view from the main house and the servants’ quarters. Aziraphale smiled, patting it as she sunk down into a sitting position on its softness. Crowley approached taking her hand to pull her back up to her feet.

“I have an idea, angel. Still want to be submissive?”

“Yes.”

“OK, let’s get your clothes off first.”

Reaching for the buttons on Aziraphale’s dress, Crowley undid them, peppering Aziraphale with soft kisses between unbuttoning each one, leaving Aziraphale’s eyes bright with longing. She put up a hand to help the process along only to have it gently pushed down by Crowley, who shook her head.

“No, Aziraphale. I am doing this. You may touch me, but you’re going to let me undress you.”

“All right,” Aziraphale whispered, putting her hands on Crowley’s arms and slipping them up her sleeves as much as possible to touch her fingers to her soft skin while Crowley worked all the buttons loose.

She only was able to touch Crowley for a couple of minutes before her dress was wide open and Crowley wanting to slide it off of her to allow it to fall into a puddle beside the blue cardigan. Standing exposed in little more than her white underthings, she blushed from forehead to shoulders as her wonderful, loving demon looked her over before reaching in to fondle her breasts through the lacy bra covering them. Crowley sought out a nipple to tease, causing Aziraphale to moan in anticipation, her knees buckling for the slightest of seconds upon feeling Crowley’s thumb brush lightly over it.

“Steady now.” Crowley’s arms were snaking around behind her, seeking out the hooks on her bra that she deftly unhooked with a proud smile. “Getting good at that. I didn’t even need to look this time.”

Aziraphale laughed and rewarded her with a well-earned kiss. Cupping her hands around Crowley’s thin face, she brought her lips up to meet her partner’s, licking along her bottom lip as she kissed her. Crowley moaned softly in response, hands coming up to trace along Aziraphale’s shoulders and neck, scratching lightly along her shoulder blades – an area Aziraphale found very sensitive. She squealed in response, her response muffled by Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley’s eyes travelled upwards towards a branch over their heads, low hanging enough that maybe the idea coming to her mind might be workable. She pulled down Aziraphale’s pants, leaving her wearing nothing. Running a finger over her belly button down lower to more interesting areas, Crowley touched along Aziraphale’s soft labia, teasing by not going further inside her folds.

“You want more?” Crowley asked, a sly smile on her face. “Reach up there. See if you can hold on to that branch and don’t let go.”

Crowley was up against her as Aziraphale grasped the branch, her body now stretched shy of its limits. Any more height to the branch and it would have proven too uncomfortable to hold on to for very long. Smiling at Crowley, she waited to see what her partner was up to, knowing whatever it was, it would be delectable.

Crowley stripped down to her bra and panties then knelt before Aziraphale, scooting up until, by bending her head, she could slide between Aziraphale’s legs to reach upwards towards the area Aziraphale most wanted to be touched. She sat down there making adjustments to her positioning as Aziraphale became even wetter with anticipation. Finally, Crowley stood up.

“Yeah, that’ll do,” she said with an impish grin.

“What? That’s all? That’ll do?”

Crowley’s index finger pressed against Aziraphale’s plump lips, cutting her off before she said anything further. “I should warm you up first. Consider it an appetizer before moving on to the main course, angel.”

Crowley inserted a finger inside Aziraphale’s wetness, making lazy circles around it before pulling out to stroke her inner labia in gentle teasing. Moving upward, she sought out her clit, spreading wetness over it before attempting anything more erotic and only when it was well-coated did Crowley start to rub with a bit of pressure, enjoying it when Aziraphale gasped and jumped up onto her toes, her heels fully off the blanket. Crowley chuckled to see that reaction.

“Already having fun?”

Crowley rubbed carefully on such sensitive parts, getting Aziraphale worked up and wet before moving her fingers off only to return a few moments later to start the process all over again. Aziraphale was a mess of longing, her want for an orgasm strong and her poor fingers hardly able to cling on to the branch as her entire body trembled with the need. Finally, Crowley gave her one. Her slim fingers sought out Aziraphale’s clit once again to rub her until desire made her scream and dance on the tips of her toes, twisting in place as she clung with all her might to the branch above her.

“Shhh. Close your mouth and keep it down, or we’re going to get caught.”

Eventually, rubbing got boring, so Crowley went exploring. Her fingers meandered over Aziraphale’s labia, touching both the inner and outer ones to test sensitivity. The outer ones were not that sensitive, but a light touch on her inner labia caused good reactions. Aziraphale would moan when they were lightly brushed, but ask her to lay off if she pressed too hard in her explorations. Crowley was fascinated. They had spent quite a few decades in female forms, but only recently had they started exploring the physical component to their relationship since they were spending so much time in each other’s presence. It was fascinating, and she felt she had only now discovered more than the tip of the iceberg.

She moved back to the clit, sliding her fingers across it once more while she spoke sweet nothings to the moaning angel clinging to the tree branch like her life depended on it. Settling in to give her another orgasm, Crowley enjoyed the unadulterated gasps, panting and outright wiggling of Aziraphale, but muffled the noises by pressing a rough kiss on her lips so that Aziraphale’s moans were stifled as she climaxed again, this time her knees buckling.

Crowley grabbed her around the waist to keep her from tumbling down from her now-precarious position as Aziraphale held on to that branch even while her legs were giving out on her.

“It’s all right. I’ve got you.”

Taking things above the waist to allow some cool-off time, Crowley brushed long fingers over Aziraphale’s pert nipples, feeling their hardness. Carefully she pinched them as her partner squirmed and did her best to hang on to the branch above her.

“Oh! They’re sensitive after those orgasms, Crowley, Careful, please!”

“Gotcha.”

Fingers might be too much, but what about tongues? Bending her head, Crowley flicked out her long tongue, sliding over one nipple after the other, listening to the delicious groans coming from Aziraphale’s cupid bow mouth. Encouraged by them, she put her mouth around one to suck experimentally on it and found she enjoyed it very much. Sucking harder, she worked the other nipple with her fingers, pinching it gently to keep the sensations pleasurable rather than painful.

“Want more?” she asked a panting Aziraphale after some minutes of breast play.

“Yes!”

Now Crowley got to the main course, kneeling again to place her head between Aziraphale’s supple thighs. First, she kissed them, trailing down the left one first as she tasted Aziraphale from crease to knee. Next, she moved over to above her knee, kissing her way back up to the crease. Once back there, she started slowly at first, licking inside Aziraphale’s slit to get her used to her tongue. Aziraphale bucked in response, twisting against her invisible bonds as Crowley flicked her tongue in and out, licking at the wetness and the incredible taste of Aziraphale’s desire.

She worked her way up to the clit again, settling in to give Aziraphale several orgasms. Feeling playful, she flattened her tongue against that small powerful button, swirling it around before wandering off again to kiss the outer sides surrounding it, then her inner thighs again. Aziraphale whimpered in both frustration and pleasure. Crowley returned to more erogenous areas after a few torturous kisses, licking Aziraphale’s clit before picking up intensity. Writhing above her, Aziraphale ventured closer to orgasm until she was finally in the throes of desire, biting her lip as she tried to not scream it out for the world to hear.

Emboldened by this enthusiastic response, Crowley took her clit into her mouth, sucking on it tenderly, so she wouldn’t cause Aziraphale any discomfort. She noted that Aziraphale’s feet rose off the blanket again, leaving her on the balls of them, balancing on her toes. An involuntary grin caused her to lose suction, but Crowley figured this was enough of that for now. Too much stimulation would end everything.

She went back to licking Aziraphale to orgasm after orgasm before oral became too much for either of them to bear any longer and was brought to an end. Crowley pulled out from between Aziraphale’s thighs and leaned against the sweat-damped stomach of her partner, embracing her around the waist as Aziraphale regained control of her facilities. She was floating now, thanks to Crowley’s efforts to pleasure her.

“That’s my angel. That’s my girl. You can let go now.”

Aziraphale’s arms slid around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug against that wonderfully soft belly and there they stayed while the crickets chirped around them and the leaves of the trees rustled in the wind. Aziraphale hummed her appreciation.

“You good, or do you want more?”

“I’m good, my dear. What can I do for you?”

Crowley collapsed on the blanket, spent even though she didn’t orgasm herself, at least physically. But every one of Aziraphale’s had produced an emotional one in her, leaving Crowley feeling as intoxicated and relaxed. Soft blonde curls brushed her cheek as Aziraphale joined her.

“I’m good, angel.”

“No. You deserve at least one after what you did for me.”

Asking silently and getting a nod in return, Aziraphale pushed aside Crowley’s black panties and slipped a couple of well-manicured fingers inside, curling them around Crowley’s pubic bone to seek out the sensitive spot beyond it. Stroking lightly at first, she felt and heard Crowley’s desire build, and doubled her own efforts by pressing harder.

Crowley gasped as Aziraphale reached up the best she could to kiss her, only able to reach her chin in this position, but it was better than nothing. Muffling her partner with her hand, Aziraphale slowly stroked and rubbed inside her warm tightness until the quieted cries reached a crescendo and the nails planted in her back released as Crowley came. Coaxing it all out of Crowley as she rocked against Aziraphale’s fingers, Aziraphale brought Crowley back down to Earth by gently and carefully slowing her own actions until finally, she could remove her hand without shocking Crowley out of her endorphin high.

“There, love,” she whispered as she dared to vanish the fluids off her hand and everywhere else they had got then straightened Crowley’s panties. The chances of the miracle being noticed were slim in her estimation.

Settling on the blanket to stroke the demon’s red hair, Aziraphale lay wrapped around Crowley until the fear of getting caught drove them to get dressed and head back to their bedrooms before any others in the household awoke. They kissed passionately one last time for the night at Aziraphale’s door before giddily parting until later.

Both Crowley and Aziraphale had their scheduled day off for the week in four days. They would flee to the bookshop in Soho to spend the entire day sequestered away to lovingly tend to each other again. Until then, they would have to concentrate on why they were here -- to throw opposing titbits of education at young Warlock. It wasn’t going to be easy to keep their minds off each other and on the task at hand.

~*~*~

“Nanny?” asked Warlock the next morning as she placed his breakfast in front of him. “What was all that noise from the cupboard last night?”

“Nothing for you to worry, my dear,” Crowley replied, trying to keep the anxious tone out of her voice. “I had a mess to clean up and needed a broom.”

“Did Miss Frances have to help you find it?”

Crowley sighed, defeated. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out some miracled-up money. “Ten quid if you keep quiet about it. Nobody needs to know I required Miss Frances’ help finding the dustpan. It’s so embarrassing when I can’t find it myself.”

Warlock took the money with a bright smile. “I’ll keep your secret, Nanny. Don’t you worry.”

The boy was too young to know about the birds and the bees and thought he was simply catching people out of bed when they shouldn't be. So the antics of the nanny and the gardener kept his piggy bank full. It was well worth risking getting caught out of bed to spy on them. Happily, he put the bill in his own pocket and got on with eating his eggs.

Turning her back so he wouldn’t see, Crowley grinned at Warlock’s growing ability to behave like a little shit. It was enough to make a proud tear or two form in a demonic nanny’s eye.


End file.
